All Mine
by InuKitti
Summary: "Can I see you again?" Ikuto said quickly. "..." Amu was silent, shocked. Then she smiled so brightly that it could melt the snow, and it made Ikuto's heart beat a little bit faster. "Yes!" She smiled as she started walking away from Ikuto again, only this time she wasn't stopped as she made her way home. Amuto!
1. Boy meets Girl

**Heather: New story!**

**Amu: what about your others?**

**Heather: um... Pretty much on hiatus... I have extreme writers block for them, but midnight kiss will be updated within the week. Now lets get on with the story!**

**Ikuto: heather doesn't own shugo chara, or me and my little strawberry. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Ne, Amu-chii!" A girl with brown hair bounced around a girl with bubble gum pink hair, who was walking down the hallways towards her homeroom.

"Yes, Yaya?" Amu sighed as she continued walking.

" Amu-chii, guess what! Yaya has a boyfriend!" As Yaya said this, surprise caused Amu to stop walking.

"Eh...? Who?" Amu got over her shock and continued to walk towards her class.

"Kairi!" Yaya chirped happily. Her poofy yellow shirt raised up as she jumped.

"Yaya! Congrats!" Amu hugged the excited girl as she ceased to jump. "I'm so happy for you!"

All of a sudden, the one minute bell rang, making the girls jump and break apart. They then hurried to class, With Yaya going into her class, and Amu barely making it as the bell rang, her scarf flying out behind her. She spotted her friends, Rima and Nagihiko, sitting together in the middle row.

'Hm... So not Yaya, Kairi, or, thankfully, Tadase, isn't in my class this year... That really sucks that Yaya and Kairi aren't...' Amu thought as she hurried over to her friends.

"Amu! You've missed three months of school! What happened?" Nagihiko noticed amu quickly and spared no time before be grilled her.

"Um... Well... After my break up with... Tadase... My parents sent me to attend school at my grandmas so I wouldn't have to deal with... Seeing him..." Amu mumbled, embarrassed, then looked at Nagihiko as she spoke again, "I attended school at my grandmas, so I'm not behind! That's good right?"

"Haha, Amu! Do you know how long the choir teacher was depressed when she saw you were gone? She said she missed your beautiful voice!" Nagihiko laughed happily.

"Okay, class, quiet down!" And there started her first

day, where she was treated as a transfer student.

~Skip to after school~

Amu shivered as she began to walk home, the wind cutting through her clothes. All of a sudden, she heard a female voice yell and giggle.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun~! Come out, come out wherever you are!" A group of girls scampered over the snow covered ground in miniskirts and heels, searching for their 'Ikuto-kun'. She chuckled slightly as she made her way past the girls to her favorite place in the town, a snow covered clearing with a beautiful tree in the center. She smiled as she made her way to the tree.

When she reached it, she put her bag on the ground and sat on it as she inhaled the Wintery scent of evergreens and snow flowers. She felt the corners of her lips turn up as she rested her head on the smooth bark of the old tree. The tree was an evergreen that had soft and fluffy needles that calmed her. She just felt all of her worries fly away with the wind here. She opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into sapphire eyes. She screamed and jumped. She saw a guy staring at her. He was upside down, his legs holding on to a tree branch as his dark and beautiful blue hair brushed against her chest. Amu's face turned bright red as she realized how handsome this stranger was.

The guys mouth melted into a smirk as he eyed Amu's ever-reddening face. He then removed his legs from the branch as he did a backflip, landing right in front of Amu as she jumped up in surprise. He was many inches taller than her, she realized, as she looked up to stare at his face.

"Like what you see, perverted kid?" His husky voice sent shivers down Amu's spine as she steeled her nerves to make a retort.

"H-hey! Wh-what are you talking about, you perverted cat!" She took a step forward only to trip over a tree root and fall.

'H-hm? Why is the ground warm... And soft...' She slowly opened her eyes, and met the guy's sapphire eyes, which were inches away from hers. She realized she was just one shift away from kissing him, and squeaked as she quickly shot up and stood. The guy chuckled and Amu extended her shaky hand to help him up. He took her hand and the feel of his slender fingers made Amu blush hard. She helped him up, then he just stood there holding her hand.

"U-um, you could let go of my hand now..." Amu said, her face as red as the scarf she was wearing.

"Maybe I don't want to, perverted kid." The guy chuckled at Amu's reaction.

"H-hey! My name's not perverted kid! I'm Amu Hinamori!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, my bad, Amu. My name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto smirked as he introduced himself.

"W-well, Tsukiyomi-San-!" Ikuto interrupted her.

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto, my strawberry." He chuckled again.

"Hey! I'm not a strawberry and I'm definitely not yours! Um, I have to go... My parents are expecting me." She pulled her hand out of Ikuto's grasp and started to leave when Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"Can I see you again?" Ikuto said quickly.

"..." Amu was silent, shocked. Then she smiled so brightly that it could melt the snow, and it made Ikuto's heart beat a little bit faster. "Yes!" She smiled as she started walking away from Ikuto again, only this time she wasn't stopped as she made her way home.

~at home~

"Mama, papa, Ami, I'm home!" Amu grinned as she ran into the front room. Her smile faded when she saw her parents sitting seriously on the couch.

"Amu-chan! Welcome home!" Her mother, Midori, stood up and hugged her tightly. Amu smiled in relief as she hugged her mother back.

"Amu honey, we have to tell you something." Her mother said as she sat back down on the couch and motioned for Amu to sit also. She did as her mind was filled with worry again.

"What is it, mama?" Amu said as she wondered what it would be.

"Darling, you are switching schools." Midori said cautiously.

"B-but mama! I just returned to school! All my friends go there! Why do I have to switch?" Amu said, visibly upset.

"You were offered a scholarship to Seiyo Acadamy." Midori replied.

"W-wait... THE Seiyo Acadamy? Why would they do that? That's a rich kid school!" Amu said, shocked.

"Yes, but this is a good opportunity. You have to accept this scholarship!" Midori grasped Amu's hands.

"Okay, mama. I will switch." Amu said quietly.

"Thank you, Amu." Midori hugged her daughter hard, then soon drew back. " Go upstairs and pack; you'll be living in a dorm, and your moving into the Acadamy tomorrow. Your school uniform is on your bed."

"Yes mama. I'll go and pack." And with that, Amu disappeared up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Heather: Not bad. This is my first pretty much planned out story, so I hope I don't get writers block this time. **

**Amu: I hoped everyone liked it!**

**Ikuto: um. Review?**

**Heather: if you have anything to say or ask, review! All will be answered/addressed and all reviewers will have their pen name in the next chapter to kinda say thank you. And i just found out i can post updates from my ipod touch, so i will update more often! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	2. The School Bag

**Heather: look! I'm back in one day to update.**

**Ikuto: it's a mother-fudging miracle! **

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto on the head* Ikuto! That's not nice...**

**Heather: oh well. Anyways, I have special thanks to give out to:**

**Heiress of blaze- hmm... Maybe so, maybe not. ;D And I know that was a little confusing, but I will clear it up soon, in about chapter 4 or 5.**

**Momo(guest)-maybe! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rawrz(guest)**

**Heather: only three reviewers... Ah... Well, anyways, I received many emails saying people favorited and followed my story. Thanks for reading it, even if you don't review. Well, lets get on with the story. This song was written to riot by three days grace. :3**

**Amu: Heather doesn't own me or Ikuto, nor does she own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Chapter two; school bag.**

****

* * *

It was around eight when Amu's mother came upstairs with a plate of snacks and a hot chocolate, just the way she likes it. Amu quickly grabbed the mocha colored mug of the plate and dipped her finger in the whipped cream, then stuck it in her mouth to lick it off.

"Mama, I've packed my clothes, and my stuffed blue cat, what else do I need to pack?" Amu asked as she picked an Oreo of of the plate and ate it.

"Some shoes for when your not wearing your uniform, toiletries, hair stuff, your school bag, and anything else you need. I'm going to go downstairs and finish cooking dinner. Good luck, honey." Midori kissed Amu's forehead and left her room, making her way downstairs. Amu continued to pack her things.

She had just finished packing her accessories and started to look for her school bag when a thought shot across her mind.

'My bag... I left it under the evergreen with that pervert! Oh no, oh no..." Amu slipped her shoes on, wrestled herself into her coat, and was about to leave her room to ask if she can go to the clearing to look for her bag when she heard something tapping on her balcony doors. She jumped slightly, then hurried over to her balcony to see what was making the noise.

'I... Ikuto?!' She thought as she threw open the balcony doors to reveal Ikuto holding her school bag. "How did you know where I live?"

"It was on your school id.. Can I come in? It's cold out here, you know." Ikuto asked Amu with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Um.. Okay..." Amu moved aside to allow Ikuto in when he opened Amu's school bag and handed it to her. Then, closing the balcony doors behind him, flopped down on Amu's bed as Amu hurried and shut her bedroom door and locked it.

She finally brought her attention to her open school bag and gasped. Inside it, there were a wide range of snacks, from pocky to a barbecue pork bun.

"Wh-what is this for, Ikuto?" Amu held her bag over Ikuto's head.

"Hm. I dunno." He said, yawning.

"Seriously, Ikuto!"

"Ah, fine. Just to say thanks for earlier." He replied, his eyes closed.

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything!" Amu blushed.

"For talking to me. And saying I can see you again." His sapphire eyes opened to stare into Amu's honey ones. She blushed brightly an turned her head to the side, breaking eye contact. She heard Ikuto chuckle as he sat up from her bed and started smirking Mischievously. He started to come closer and closer to Amu, until...

BANG!

The two shot apart as a bang sounded on Amu's door.

"Amu! Why is your door locked? You know it's against mommy and daddy's rules!" Midori's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Mommy and daddy?" Ikuto questioned smirking. Amu motioned for him to be quiet, blushing profusely.

"Sorry mama, I didn't mean to, I'm just really tired." Amu said, adding a yawn for good measure as she pushed Ikuto into her closet.

"Ooh, so forceful!" He mock swooned.

"Shut up!" She whispered.

"Well, open the door, honey." Midori said pleasantly, now in a better mood.

"Yes mama!" She quickly closed her closet door and unlocked her door then opened it. Midori smiled.

"Amu, we're having grilled salmon for dinner. Are you hungry?" Midori asked.

"Yes mama, um, can I have two pieces of fish? I'm really hungry." Amu pleaded.

"Yes honey, of corse. Do you want me to bring it to your room?" Midori's eyes flicked over to Amu's suitcase.

"Yes mama, if you would. Thank you." Midori nodded to her daughter's words then turned around and walked downstairs. Amu sighed in relief as she closed her door and walked over to the closet.

"Please stay in there for a little bit. I got an extra piece of fish for you if you want it." Amu spoke to her closet door.

"You're so considerate." Amu could almost feel Ikuto's smirk as he said this. Amu laughed, and moments later, her mom returned with her food and another mug of hot chocolate. Amu thanked her an shut her door, setting the things on her desk with the rest as Ikuto climbed out of the closet.

"Mmm, hot chocolate for me? And just the way I like it." Ikuto grabbe the mug and started drinking the cocoa, making Amu smile as she grabbed her still-warm cup from earlier and took a sip. They started eating, and finished soon after.

"That was good." Ikuto groaned as he laid on Amu's bed. She smiled and sat on the edge. "By the way, Amu.."

"Yes?" She looked over at Ikuto.

"Why are you packing?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm transferring to a private school, and I have to live in the dorms." She replied shrugging.

"Seiyo Academy?" He asked, still staring at Amu.

"Yes! You know of it?" Amu said, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I have to get going." Ikuto said as he stood up.

"Already?" Amu said before she stopped herself. She covered her mouth, blushing as Ikuto smirked and got closer.

"You're going to miss me that much, my little strawberry? Maybe I should stay the night.." He pondered.

"N-no, you shouldn't!" She pushed him to the balcony doors, and opened them. "Goodnight, thank you for dropping off my bag." she pushed Ikuto to the balcony, then retreated back into her room and closed the doors. Getting an idea, he smirked and pressed his lips to the door after he formed a heart with his fingers, then jumped off the balcony into the crisp night air. Amu's face was still red as she turned off the light and crawled into bed. It took a while, but she finally fell asleep, with thoughts of Ikuto whispering through her mind as her face reddened.

* * *

**Heather: done! I'm tired...**

**Amu: no wonder! It's 4:00 am!**

**Ikuto: stupid girl.**

**Heather: I just love my readers so much! I hope I get more reviews this time around.**

**Ikuto: well, Don't get your hopes up, this sucks.**

**Amu: that's so mean!**

**Heather:*eyes sparkle as she punches Ikuto in the face, knocking him out* eheheheh... Well anyways... Amu, tell the readers what they need to do!**

**Amu: hai! Ahem... Love it? Hate it? Either way, review and rate it!**

**Heather: ja ne for now! I love you guys!**


	3. Seiyo Academy, Here I Come!

**Heather: wow! Three chapters already?! Damn, I'm amazing.  
Ikuto: your just a review whore.  
Heather: a... What?  
Ikuto: a review whore! *gets all up in my face*  
Heather: oh really? *knees him in the balls, and he drops to the floor, moaning in pain.* sorry Amu, I may have broke his.. Um..  
Amu: um... Okay? He'll be fine. He deserved it.  
Heather: Thanks to my reviewers:  
NerdzRUs(guest)  
Guest  
Maiden of Sin(guest)  
xXxStrawberryAngelxXx  
Lili(guest)  
MOMO(guest)  
Kitty-Cat In Blue  
RabbitandHorseLover13  
Amu: Thanks for reviewing! It makes heather happy.  
Heather: eheheheh, yeah! This song was written to I Want by One Direction. ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Seiyo Academy, Here I Come!_

* * *

Amu awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock, telling her it was five-thirty in the morning already. She groaned as she groggily opened her eyes and sat up, then turned off her alarm clock. Her mind went back to her dreams as she blushed.

'H-how could I dream about Ikuto?' Amu questioned as the dream replayed in her mind. 'Ugh!' She threw her frilly pink pillow across the room. Then she stood up, embarrassed at her actions, and remembered that her first day at Seiyo was today. She sighed as she found her uniform under her bed.  
She made her way to the bathroom as she undressed and got into the shower, using chocolate-covered strawberry scented body wash, shampoo and conditioner. When she was finished, she wrapped her hair in a towel and slid a pink robe over her body and padded to her room to get dressed.

She sighed as she pulled on a pair of blue underwear with a matching bra, and went to search her suitcase for a clean undershirt. Thankfully, they were close to the top and Amu grabbed her black one and slipped it on, then some pantyhose. She then proceeded to study her uniform. It was a black knee length dress that flared out at the bottom and had silver crosses trailing around the waist. It had a collar with a purple trim, a short purple tie with a black trim and a silver cross in the center, and at the shoulders there were poofy sleeves that went a few inches down her arm then stopped. It came with a black jacket that was specially made to fit over the poofy sleeves. She quickly got dressed then slipped her required black heels on her feet, took her hair out of the towel, brushed it and slid two black x clips in, grabbed her school bag filled with all the snacks in it from Ikuto and large suitcase, then slowly made her way down the stairs. Midori looked up from something she was writing as Amu entered the living room.

"Amu, honey! Your new school starts at eight! Why are you up so early? It's only 6:05!" Midori stood up and put her papers into a Manila Folder. Amu deflated.

"You never told me it started at eight..." Amu groaned.

"Oh well! At least you'll have time to put your things in your dorm and get situated. Do you want anything to eat?" Midori started walking to the kitchen.

"Uh, sure. Something I can eat while I walk to Seiyo..." Amu said as she sat down on the couch. She played with the tips of her pink hair as she stared at a picture on the wall; it was a picture of Amu as a baby, her pink hair in pigtails and her eyes sparkling as she reached for her father's, Tsumugu, camera. Her parents adored that picture.

"Amu, come here for a moment." Midori called from the kitchen. Amu groaned as she stood up, then walked into her kitchen.

"Yes, mama?" Amu stood beside her mother, who was cooking. Midori put her spatula down and pulled something out of her pocket. "A silver locket?" Midori nodded as she unclasped it, a grimace on her face.

"The principle of seiyo gave this to me last night when I signed you up for the classes and your dorm." She had Amu hold up her hair as she clasped the locket around her neck. Upon closer inspection, a cross was in the center of the heart, made with delicate swooping lines. There were elegant swirls and lines covering the rest of the heart. On the chain with it was a little S and A(for Seiyo Academy), and a few small crosses. It was beautiful.

"What is it for, mama?" Amu asked in wonder.

"I don't know. They never told me." Midori said as Amu opened the locket. On the inside was Amu's image from her previous school, and her name was inscribed into the locket.

"Looks like they really thought I was coming for sure..." Amu muttered with a small snort.  
Midori smiled at Amu, then handed her a plate of two fried eggs and some bacon with two pieces of toast. Amu thanked her, then put one egg on each piece of toast. She started eating one as her mom handed her a piece of paper.

"Wahz dis?" Amu spoke with her mouth full. Midori sent Amu an exasperated look as she shook her head.

"How to get to Seiyo. It's a bit far to walk, especially with a suitcase... Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Midori said, worried.

"Mama, you worry too much; I'll be fine! I need time to steel my nerves and clear my head, and the cold winter air will do that for me. By the way mama, you know I like to walk." Amu smiled as she finished her first bacon and egg toast, and stood up. "Mama, I'm going to get my gloves, coat, and hat." She went over the stairs, and started going up them, only to trip over her short heels and land on her face on the stairs. Midori shot up and ran over to Amu immediately.

"Amu... I don't think you'll be able to walk all the way to Seiyo in these heels. Go put some boots on and just put the heels in your suitcase." Midori said as she helped Amu off of the floor. Amu mumbled okay as she walked slowly up the stairs, embarrassed.  
She comes back down a few minutes later wearing her heels still. "All my boots are packed. Mama, um, can I take you up on your offer to take me to school?" Amu cautiously walked back down the stairs wearing a red coat over her dress, a furry black hat that had cat ears on the top and warm black leather gloves that had silver hearts embroidered on them.

"Of course! Why did you change your mind?" Midori picked up her car keys and put her coat on as she ushered Amu to the car and locked the front door.

"Eh, I just wanted to get there sooner so I could unpack. I can explore the grounds when I get there." Amu waited until her mom unlocked the door and climbed in the car. Her mom turned the car on, and pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street in the direction of Seiyo.  
When they arrived soon after, Amu gasped at the beautiful building. It was a big gothic building with wilting ivy crawling up the side. The dorms were beside the school, four of them. They were tall, and also beautiful.  
Amu got out of the car, grabbed her large suitcase and black school bag, went to her mom's side and hugged her and said goodbye, then slowly made her way into the main building.

The school was decorated with beautiful flowers on small tables throughout the hallways. Her heels clacked on the sparkly white floor as she followed a sign leading her to the office. A beautiful woman with long blond hair and violet eyes looked up as she came in.

"Hello. What do you need?" The woman smiled warmly at her. Amu walked over to her desk and saw her name plate.

" Tsukiyomi-San, my name is Hinamori Amu, and I am attending here on a scholarship that was offered to me as a scholarship." Amu bowed slightly, then stood up strait again. Tsukiyomi-San stood up from her desk and smiled warmly again.

"Please, Amu-chan, call me Souko. And I'm glad to finally meet you!" She envelope the girl in a hug, then let go and looked through a stack of papers. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Amu. "Here you go, Amu-chan!" Amu just took it and smiled before staring at the paper.

Hinamori Amu: Red Girl's Dorm Rm. 7  
1st period: Physical Education- Takahashi; Gym  
2nd period: Algebra II- Sanjou; 4A  
3rd period: Japanese History- Masamori; 7B  
4th period: Music- Kairuu; Music Room  
5th period: Animal Science- Kasuna; 6C  
6th period: English- Nikaidou; 2B

It said more, but it was deemed unimportant by Amu. Then, Souko gasped and slipped the paper out of Amu, and wrote on it quickly in a beautiful, swooping scrawl on a blank part at the very bottom. Then she handed it back to Amu.

"Please see the headmaster at 7:45 am, before school starts." Amu nodded then left to find her dorm.  
Red dorm was the second-to-last dorm, with dorm Gold and Silver neighboring it. She entered the dorm and was met by a beautiful girl with flowing lavender hair and golden eyes. The girl smiled and bowed politely.

"Hello. My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and I am the dorm leader." Amu quickly bowed in response.

"Good morning, Fujisaki-San. My name is Hinamori Amu, pleased to meet you." Amu smiled,

"Ah, Hinamori-San! Welcome to the red dorm!" Nadeshiko smiled. As Amu looked around, she notice everything was red, except for accents of white and black. "You are rooming with miss Hoshina Utau in room seven. Let me show you where it is."

When they reached the room, Amu's phone started buzzing in her bag. She smiled apologetically as she quickly entered her room and closed the door as Nadeshiko walked away and Amu fished her Android Galaxy III out of her school bag and answered it without looking who it was.

"Hello?" Amu spoke into the phone as she sat on her bed, the one that wasn't occupied.

"I see you."

* * *

**Heather: this is a good place to end.  
Amu:... O_o what is wrong with you?!  
Ikuto: ...  
Heather: Meh. I was really sick for about three weeks so I was unable to update. Right now I'm in science calculating AMU's, lol. ^_^ now Amu do your thang!  
Amu: Love it? Hate it? Either way, review and rate it.. 3  
Heather: Ja Ne for now, mah pretties! May all who review be blessed with dreams of a sexy, naked Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Yeah!... Wait, WHAT!  
Heather: Bye!**


	4. The Royal Garden

**Heather: Yo. :D**  
**Ikuto: Yo. :3**  
**Amu: Yo. :p**  
**Heather: Hey, Heather here! I'm trying to make up for not updating for two weeks. How am I doing so far? :)**  
**Ikuto: Shitty...**  
**Amu: Meh...**  
**Heather: Am I that horrible?**  
**Amu & Ikuto: Yes.**  
**Heather:... Eh, idgaf. So. Guess what I'm in love with?**  
**Ikuto: Yo face?**  
**Amu: No, silly! It's ONE DIRECTION!**  
**Directioner... Ahem... I mean Heather: Aw, yeah! ^.^ They're almost as sexy as Ikuto.**  
**Ikuto: HA! Almost! IKUTO FTW!**  
**Amu: And back on earth... Heather does not own me and Ikuto or Shugo Chara.**  
**Heather: this chapter was written to One Thing by One Direction. ^.^**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Royal Garden_

* * *

_Lets try... Amu's POV! FTW!_

* * *

"I see you."

My breath caught in my throat at that simple sentence. I quickly whipped my head around the room, looking for the culprit, my heart in my throat.

"I see you..." He continued to say, scaring the crap out of me as I continued to look. Then I looked out the window, and saw a dark face with midnight blue eyes looking through the window. This was the second floor for crying out loud!  
I let out a small scream as my phone fell out of my hand onto the floor as I fell onto my behind. The figure under the blanket on the other bed shifted at my scream, but stayed under the blanket. When I calmed down, I looked out the window and tried to see who it was.

"...!" I figured it out! I stood up angrily and walked over to the window, throwing it open. "Goddamn you, Ikuto! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed, my face red with rage.

He was sitting on a tree branch that was right outside the window, smirking. " Ah, Amu, what a way to greet me. I thought we were friends..." His voice quieted as he looked down, his voice cracking at the end. My eyes widened in shock.

"I-Ikuto! I-I'm sorry... We are friends..." I felt guilty, and I was in regret. Then all of a sudden, Ikuto looked up, his eyes brightening a a slow smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He shuffled closer to me until he was right outside my window.

"Y-yeah!" I felt my face grow hot. Then, suddenly, his signature smirk took its rightful place on Ikuto's face as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out the window into his arms. We were high up, I realized as my heart started beating erratically. **(A/N: Heather: Ikuto was just pretending so he could grab Amu. He wasn't actually upset.)**

"I-Ikuto..! This is dangerous! What if I fall?!" I said as I started to panic.

"Relax Amu. Do you really think I would let you fall?" Ikuto shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I do-!" All of a sudden, Ikuto jumped off of the tree, with me in his arms bridal style and my hair flying above me. I screamed an ear-piercing scream. We soon met the ground, Ikuto landing on his feet gracefully as I basically started to hyperventilate.

(Out _of Amu's POV, back to 3rd person POV)_

Amu's fast breathing soon ceased, as her anger surfaced again.

"What the hell are you thinking?! We could've died, you ignorant idiot!" Amu squirmed in Ikuto's arms as she yelled. Ikuto chuckled.

"Oh, Amu-koi, you're so cute when your mad at me." Ikuto teased Amu, which made her face turn red.

"D-don't call me th-that!" Amu flailed embarrassedly.

"Amu, calm down."

"And why are you here, anyway?!"

"Hm. I go to school here. Don't you recognize my uniform?" Now that Amu noticed it, it was similar to hers, and he had a chain on his pants that had a dangling heart and the S And A was the male version of her necklace. He looked stunningly gorgeous, not that Amu would ever tell him that.

"Can you let me down, now?" Amu asked, blushing.

"Nope." Ikuto popped the P as he started walking again.

"Ikuto! Let me down!" Amu whined.

"No. I want to show you something." Ikuto said as he continued to walk forward. Amu sighed and ceased her struggle, staring at the trees in the deserted campus. Ikuto carried her with ease.

Soon, they reached a large foggy glass greet house, with the words 'Royal Garden' above the glass doors. Ikuto opened the doors with a silver key that had four heart crystals in the design of a four leaf clover, then brought Amu inside and locked the door again. He put Amu down on a plush midnight blue couch and sat down next to her.

"Wh-what is this place?" Amu said in awe as she looked around.

"My sanctuary." Ikuto said.

"Your sanctuary?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah. I take care of all these flowers." Ikuto smiled fondly.

"Really? That's amazing!" Amu smiled as she stood up and started to look at all the flowers. She stopped at a reddish pink one.

"This is my favorite." Ikuto suddenly breathed in Amu's ear, making her blush and jump.

"Wh-why?" Amu said all breathy.

"Because its the color of your face when you blush that cute blush of yours." Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu as he nipped her ear, making her shiver.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu said as she involuntarily leaned into Ikuto's arms when he started kissing her neck.

"..." Ikuto whispered something that Amu couldn't hear.

"W-what?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"Perverted kid..." Ikuto said louder as Amu felt Ikuto grin into her neck. Amu's eyes shot open as she jerked away from Ikuto and whipped around.

"I-I-I am n-not p-p-perverted!" Amu yelled as her face turned the color of the flower Ikuto liked so much, making him grin. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu again, making Amu jump.

"L-let me go!" Amu yelled, embarrassed.

"No." He said simply. Amu sighed in defeat as she rolled her eyes. She looked at her watch on her right wrist absentmindedly, and it read 7:30. Amu gasped as she remembered something.

_My meeting with the headmaster!_ She thought in alarm.

"Ikuto, I have to go!" Amu said quickly and urgently. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Amu started struggle.

"I don't want to..."

"Ikuto, I have a meeting with the headmaster in fifteen minutes!" Amu flailed. Ikuto sighed, then reluctantly let her go. Then Amu started to leave.

"Wait." Ikuto said as he dug in his pocket for something, making Amu pause and turn around.

"What?"

"Here." Ikuto held out his hand, a duplicate of his key but on a silver chain resting in his palm. Amu timidly reached out and picked it up, studying it.

"Wh-What's this for?" Amu said, looking from the key to Ikuto.

"If you ever need a place to be alone and think, this can become your sanctuary also." Ikuto shrugged.

"Are you sure you want me to come in here whenever?" Amu asked, troubled.

"Of course. My sanctuary is yours now." Ikuto smiled, a real one, not his usual smirk. Amu smiled back.

"Thank you." Amu turned around again, but paused at the sound of Ikuto's voice.

"Will you... Meet me here after school?" Amu turned around as she shyly smiled and nodded, then left again, slipping the key necklace on, leaving the greenhouse.

~Outside the headmaster's office, 7:43 am~

Amu steeled her nerves as she stood outside the headmaster's office, checking the time on her android. She was glad she wasn't late, because she had to get her phone off of the floor of her room just in case anybody saw it and took it. She knocked on the doors.

"Who is it?" A deep yet kind voice called from inside the room.

"Hinamori Amu." She replied.

"Oh, Hinamori-San, please come in." Amu opened the doors, closed them again, then went to stand in front of the head master's desk, then she bowed. "Please, have a seat." Amu sat down in one of the chairs, but when she looked up she gasped in surprise.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, the the famous ex-violinist?!"

* * *

******Heather: DUN DUN DUN!  
Ikuto: are you retarded?  
Amu: are you alright, Heather?  
Heather: who woulda thought Ikuto's father would be the headmaster?  
Amu: not me.  
Ikuto: I don't care.  
Heather: so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a long time. Amu, do your thang!  
Amu: okay.. Ahem... Love it? Hate it? Either way, review and rate it!  
Heather: Ja Ne for now!**  



	5. Wait Your WHAT!

**Heather: Yo. :]**  
**Ikuto: No.**  
**Heather:... No what?**  
**Ikuto:...**  
**Heather: Hmm... New chapter time! _**  
**Amu: yay.**  
**Heather: well, anyways, I have thought up an update chart.**  
**0-1 reviews: three days**  
**2-5 reviews: Two days**  
**6-9 reviews: one day**  
**10+ reviews: twice in one day if I can.**  
**Amu: so, you have succumbed to bribery like that worthless Ikuto...**  
**Ikuto: Hurtful!**  
**Heather: lol! Well, lets get on with today's chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wait... You're WHAT?!**

* * *

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, the famous ex-violinist?!"

Aruto chuckled at the surprise in Amu's voice.

"Yes, I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi, the famous ex-violinist, as you say." Amu was in a shocked stupor. "I bet your wondering why I decided to award you with a scholarship..."

"Y...yes, I am." Amu said as she shook her head.

"Well, I had a recommendation from somebody requesting you to be inserted into our school for our music program. A certain Mrs. Masayuki. I believe she was the music teacher at your last school?" Aruto raised an eyebrow. Hmm... That's sorta familiar... Amu thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, she always wanted me to be better... So, yeah." Amu shrugged. Aruto stifled a smile.

"Well, Miss Hinamori, school begins in seven minutes. Please be prompt in making your way to class." Amu nodded as she got up, bowed, and left the office.

~Time Skip to First Class, Amu's POV~

I stood self-consciously at the front of the classroom next to the teacher. She was about 5 foot 5, muscled man with her mid back length black hair cascading in glossy waves over her small, delicate shoulders. She had gentle violet eyes that rested on me at the moment.

"Miss... Hinamori, is it? Welcome to Home Ec. My name is Mrs. Takahashi." She said quietly to me as the rest of the class stared at me. I felt my face heat up. "Please introduce yourself." I felt my face cool down as my cool and spicy façade fell into place.

"Name's Hinamori Amu." I said simply as I looked back to the teacher and shrugged.

"O-okay. Please take a seat beside Hoshina Utau-San. Please raise your hand, Hoshina-San." At the teachers prompting, a beautiful girl with her long blond hair in pigtails. A bored expression shone in her violet eyes. I walked over to her, and sat down in the seat beside her. Under my façade, I was mind-numbingly nervous.

"So. I suppose you are the Hinamori Amu that's rooming with me." Utau raised an eyebrow as she regarded me. Why does that seem so familiar?! I groaned on the inside.

"What's it to you?" I stared at her with a bored expression on my face. Ugh, why did I say that to my roommate?!

"You can drop the façade, Amu-chan." Utau smirked an oh-so familiar smirk. "I know that's not the real you."  
I could feel my façade break apart as my nervous expression revealed itself. "H-how did you know?"

"I am your roommate, an I heard you this morning with my brother, showing your true self." Utau smiled, her bored expression finally leaving her eyes.

"Oh, yeah... Wait, your brother?!" I whisper-yelled, making Utau stare at me confused.

"Yes. Ikuto?" Utau said.

"He's your brother?!"

"Yeah..."

He did that when he knew Utau was in the room! Ugh.. I thought as I face palmed. All of a sudden, a loud ringtone filled the room.

_And I'm like OUCH!_

_I never thought it'd hurt so bad,_

_Getting over you~_

_And OUCH!_

_Your giving me a heart attack,_

_Looking like you do~_

_Cause you're all I ever wanted;_

_I thought that you would be the one,_

_And OUCH!_

_Your giving me a heart attack,_

_Getting over-_

My phone!

I fumbled with it, before answering. "H-hello?" All of a sudden, Mrs. Takahashi was standing in front of me.

"Tell me, Miss Hinamori, who are you talking to that is so important you interrupt my lesson?"

"My mom." I said coolly, my face blank and impassive. "Can I go speak to her in the hall?"

"O-okay..." Mrs. Takahashi stepped back a bit in surprise as I stood up with my phone to my ear and walked out the classroom door.

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone. The voice on the other line chuckled.

"Hello, my little strawberry. Do you miss me?" At hearing Ikuto's voice, I unconsciously grasped the key he gave me. I smiled as I replied.

"Ikuto, how did you get my number? I meant to ask that last time, but, ah, I was distracted last time." My faced burned red as I stood in the clean and bright hallway. Ikuto chuckled again.

"A magician shall never reveal his secrets." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"And Ikuto, I'm in class, you know! The teacher doesn't like me already, it seems!" I groaned as I turned the key around between my forefinger and thumb. The metal was smooth and I realized it had designs carved in it. It really was beautiful, with the crystal clover.

"Eh, that doesn't matter."

"And you knew that Utau was my roommate! She heard us talking, you idiot! And you never told me about your sister!"

"At least you already know my parents are the secretary and headmaster..."

"Y-your parents are the secretary and headmaster?!" I yelled into the phone in disbelief.

"Wait... You really didn't know? How dense are you?" His voice had an undercurrent of surprise.

"..." I stayed silent as what he said sunk in. "I have to go." I said at last, my voice cracking and my chest hurting like my heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

"Hey, Amu! What's the matter?!" Ikuto said, his voice frantic. Tears welled up in my eyes. Wh-why do I feel like this? I thought as I flinched and my throat tightened.

"N-nothing. I have to go back to class. G'bye, Ikuto." I sighed as a single tear rolled down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away as the classroom door opened. It was Utau.

"Amu, what's the matter?" Utau said in surprise.

"Nothing, I bit my tongue at it hurt." I smiled as I shrugged. Utau's disbelief showed on her face as we returned to class.

~Time skip to the last bell ringing~

I smiled as I finally left from my last class, English with Mr. Nikaidou, who, no matter what, kept calling me Himamori. It was aggravating. Then, my phone chirped as I got a text. I dug it out of my bag and saw it was a text from Ikuto. I sighed and read it.

**_From:Tsukiyomi Ikuto_**  
**_To: Hinamori Amu_**  
**_R U coming to the Royal Garden?_**

I sighed as I thought about it. About a minute later, I had my decision. I started typing my text.

From:Hinamori Amu  
To:Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
I said I would, so I will. See you in five?

I pressed send as I started walking towards the royal garden. Soon, my phone chirped again. It was a text from Ikuto.

**_From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_**  
**_To: Hinamori Amu_**  
**_K. Let yourself in. :) *heart*_**

I smiled at the heart as I put my phone back in my bag and continued walking.

* * *

**Heather: Done!**  
**Amu: Yay!**  
**Ikuto: WHERE'S THE AMUTO?!**  
**Heather: mmm, anyways, I have a question for my readers. Do you mind if I use basic Japanese? Definitions will be at the end of the chapter! So, while I'm hiding my iPod from my teacher, Amu do your thang!**  
**Amu: Love it? Hate it? Either way, review and rate it!**  
**Heather: G'bye!**


	6. Pocky

**Heather: Yo. :3**  
**Amu: Yo. :]**  
**Ikuto: are you really going to keep saying that?**  
**Heather: Ah, Amu did you hear something?**  
**Ikuto: Heather! You can hear me, don't act dumb!**  
**Amu: Ah, I think so... Is it a Neko* meowing, maybe?**  
**Heather: possibly.**  
**Ikuto:...**  
**Heather: I didn't say this disclaimer, but I do not own 'Heart Break' by One Direction(Amu's ringtone).**  
**Amu: And Heather doesn't own me or that little Neko* meowing over there!**  
**Heather: This chapter was written to I would by One Direction.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: pocky.(Heather: sniff, sniff! Chapter six already?! ;A;)**_

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Amu walked quickly to the royal garden, eager to see Ikuto and his beautiful flowers. About five minutes later, she reached the greenhouse. She took the key necklace off of her Neck and unlocked the door. When she went in, she locked the doors back,slipped the key back over her neck, and tucked it into her dress. She went to the center of the greenhouse and sat on one of the two midnight blue couches. She laid down on the couch as she sighed and waited for Ikuto. She closed her eyes.

"Mmm... Blue underwear? My favorite color." A husky voice said as Amu's eyes flew open to see her knees open and a head of blue hair looking between them.

~Amu's POV~

I heard a deep voice talking about blue underwear. Then I remembered I was wearing blue underwear and my eyes shot open. Ikuto was at the bottom of the couch, staring between my legs. I squeaked as I snapped my legs shut and quickly sat back up. I glared at Ikuto as my face glowed red.

"Ikuto! What the hell! Baka hentai*!" He smirked at me.

"Nice underwear." He winked.

"Screw you."

"Please do."

"Not like that, you Baka*!" I yelled, even more embarrassed than before. Ikuto sat down next to me and put his arms around me. "G-get off of me!"

"I don't wanna..." Ikuto put his face in my hair. "You smell good."

"W-wha...?"

"Like chocolate covered strawberries, and... Vanilla?" He inhaled deeply as I blushed even harder. Then a smell reached my nose. It's... Cinnamon, and... Cloves? I sniffed the air. It's coming from Ikuto?! It smells so good... And comforting... I leaned into Ikuto's arms as I inhaled Ikuto's scent.

"You smell like cinnamon and cloves..." I said cautiously.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... It smells really good..." I closed my eyes.

"Smell pervert."

"Look who's talking.." I yawned. "You can let go of me now."

"Nah..." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm, whatever..." And with that, I closed my eyes as Ikuto played with my hair, and slowly fell into a deep slumber, the best I've had in months.

_**~later that night, about 8:30 pm~**_

"Did you sleep well?" Ikuto said after he shook me awake.

"Mmm... Yeah..." I yawned a stood up. Then my stomach growled. Loudly. My face burned in embarrassment. Ikuto chuckled.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah..." I remembered my bag of snacks as I smiled. I picked my bag up from the floor beside the couch and opened it. I took out a sweet bean paste bun, a yakisoba bun, and a box of pocky. Ikuto was startled.

"You still have those?!" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Yeah...?" I said, confused.

"Oh... I, um, thought you would throw them away or something..." His voice trailed off as a light dusting of red tinted his pale cheeks. I smiled as I unwrapped the yakisoba bun and stuck it in Ikuto's mouth.

"Stop worrying and eat with me!" I smiled as I unwrapped and started to eat the sweet bean paste bun. It was so delicious. I finished it quickly, then I opened the box of pocky. "Want one?" I stuck a pocky in my mouth.

"Actually, I do." Then, he leaned closer and bit half of my pocky off, and ate it.

"I-Ikuto!" I blushed bright red.

"Hm?" He smirked.

" Ugh! Never mind.." I smiled as we finished the box of pocky.

**_~Time skip, 10:00 pm in Amu's Dorm Room~_**

I laid in bed thinking about the days events. Ikuto... I dont know why I cried over Ikuto calling me dense... I'm probably just having mood swings today. I closed my eyes after I thought that, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Heather: Sorry its short!  
****Neko- Cat  
****Baka- Idiot/stupid/dumb  
****Hentai- Pervert  
****Amu: Love it? Hate it? Either way, review and rate it!  
****Heather: Ja Ne!**


End file.
